


When Things Change

by seaweedbrainy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Nico is a loving bro so, Change of Impressions, Dorks in Love, Fan!au, Fangirl!Bianca, Flirty Will, Fluff and Angst, Happy Nico, Jealous Bianca, M/M, Sibling Love, Textmates, Two-chaptered Solangelo, singer!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is known for being able to do the impossible; one of those are dealing with his older sister who is a massive fan of a singer named Will Solace.</p><p>One day, Bianca did her best to drag Nico in a music festival where in Solace will be performing. It's when things unexpectedly began to change for the younger di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change of Thoughts

"I'm home!" 

Just hearing that feminine voice makes Nico grumble. The couple of notebooks, books and some writing materials that are all on the dining room table is enough to tell that Nico does not want to be disturbed. Being diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia while trying to cram and finish his homework seems like an impossible task.

But hey, Nico is known to be able to do the impossible. 

And that includes dealing with his older sister who is obsessed with this famous solo singer named Will Solace, who is said to be around Nico's age.

Nico felt Bianca's presence and then he heard two plates being brought down on the table.

He does not have to look at the plate to tell that it's filled with carbonara. After all, Nico knows what his own favorite food smells like. 

"Hey, Nics. Take a break for like, ten minutes or so." Bianca suggested then sat beside him.

Nico glanced up at her. "Ten minutes is quite long, y'know? With that time, I can read a total of three pages to study for this stupid exam that I have in Economics." When he looked down at the food though, he suddenly want to put his highlighter down and grab that fork to eat instead.

"Well, it's such a shame I took trouble on buying this..." Bianca shrugged before taking the fork and began eating the said pasta on her plate. 

Nico did not even realize that he has been staring at how she twirled the pasta using her fork and then bringing it up on her mouth. He swallowed visibly. 

Of course, his action did not escape Bianca's notice, causing a laugh to escape on her lips. "You look like some hungry beggar peeking on a fast-food's window and seeing people eat!" Unexpectedly, she took some pasta on Nico's plate and brought it near his mouth. "Now, 'lil bro, say ah."

Nico rolled his eyes and turned around. "Geez, Bianca. You don't have to do that. I'll eat later, okay? Let me just... finish in Economics. Few more, no worries."

Raising her eyebrows, Bianca shook his head. "Your health comes first and that means you have to eat first! I'm pretty sure that's what Will Solace will say. After all, I've read that he's the health-freak type." She said proudly. "Come on, I'll help you later with that Economics stuff."

"I was thanking the gods because you seem to have forgotten that Solace guy for a while..." Nico muttered. "I can eat while working though..." 

"Mm? I think you can. That's only if you'll let me feed you." Bianca smirked. 

"Okay, okay, I'll eat. Whatever." Giving up, Nico sighed. He wanted that carbonara anyway. "But you told me you're going to help me with this, right?"

"Depends. If it's not that difficult." Bianca smiled. "I'll try my best, though."

* * *

"Nico." Bianca stared at the younger di Angelo. "Hey, Nics."

Nico grumbled as he kept on writing notes quickly using his right hand. "If it's about the blondie, quit it. I am trying to focus here, y'know? I've got a lot of stuffs to do."

Bianca grabbed a pack of chocolate bar on her pockets. "Hmm, maybe chocolate would help you with that?" Smiling, she waved the food right at his face.

Nico glanced at it momentarily and then snatched the chocolate with an unreadable expression. He tore the wrapper and took a large bite immediately. "Thanks. Where'd you get it?"

"My boyfriend." Bianca shrugged.

"Waitwaitwaitwait." Nico placed his pen down and faced Bianca. "You have a boyfriend?! Hey, Biancs, make sure he's a great guy and—!"

"'Course. Why would I pick someone who is not awfully awesome?" She snorted and then paused for a full five seconds. "Nah, I bought it with my own money."

"Hah, knew it." Nico laughed and went back to his studies. "I'm nearly done!"

"Ah, finally! Surely, you'd hear me out now, aye?" Bianca asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "So you bought me a chocolate so that you can ask me a favor or something?!"

* * *

 "I did not desire any of this..." Nico grumbled as Bianca dragged him to the very front, just below the enormous stage. 

"I know, right?!" Bianca grinned excitedly. "But after seeing Will Solace, I'm pretty sure you'll never forget an awfully attractive Will! He's got a nice personality too. That's why he's my inspiration, Nics. You've gotta love him. You just go to! Ah, here he goes!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Will Solace!"

Applauses and cheers echoed the hall.

Nico expected himself to flinch and to cover his ears because of the different loud noise but then, he found himself looking up and admiring the blond above. He gazed up on to those mesmerizing blue eyes and being lost in the process. A smile formed on his lips as the background noise faded and all he could focus on is Will Solace, a very, very beautiful and wonderful creature.

"Ah! The killer smile!" A girl beside him exclaimed. Nico thought it really is a killer smile.

"Heh, what now, little brother? Proved you wrong, aye?" Bianca averted her eyes towards Nico. "That's also the same look that I have when I first thought about him! Will's good-looking and has a good personality. Very awesome individual, if you ask me."

"Yeah." Nico agreed. "Bianca, I already saw him before. He's a volunteer medic, right?"

"You what?!" Bianca widened her eyes. "This is the second time you saw Will Solace?!"

"Mhm. He was the one who took care of me when I collapsed." Nico shrugged. 

* * *

 "The guy at front with a black shirt!" Will exclaimed with that killer smile. "Yeah, the one with a skeleton design! Come up here on stage!"

"Nico, what the fuck?!" Bianca exclaimed. "You're really a lucky guy!"

Nico tried to look calm but deep inside, he felt nervous but excited. With shaky feet, he walked towards the stage. When he's standing on the stage already, he could not quite comprehend what is happening. The crowd... Ah, there are a lot of people who are watching him right now and he could not help but feel conscious.

Will gave him a microphone.

"Hello! What's your name? How are you doing?" Will faced Nico with a smile and several noise erupted the room. He is not quite sure if those noise means they salute Will's kindness or it's jealousy for simply being on stage and being beside Will Solace.

Well, if there are other person here on the stage beside him, what would Nico feel?

"My name's Nico di Angelo and uh- great. I'm enjoying it, actually. Thanks for the nice show." Nico stated, adding a smile. 

Will tilted his head. "Nervous, I am guessing? That's natural but how about some water?" 

A staff approached Nico with a bottle of water and Nico opened the cap, tilted the bottle near his mouth and took small sips. "Thanks!"

"No problem, Nico! And for the next song, we're going to have Springtime!"

"Will, can I ask something?" Nico asked. "Is it okay if I join my sister here on stage? She's the reason why I came here at the first place."

"Oh, of course! Come on up, Nico's sister!" 

Bianca ran up like the speed of light. Nico could actually feel the excitement radiating through his sister. A shriek escaped Nico's lips when Bianca squeezed him tightly. "Bro, you're the best!"

"Hah, you owe me a lot, sis."

* * *

"Bianca! Oh my gods, Bianca, you've got to see this!" Nico exclaimed and ran quickly while holding a pair of pants.

"I can never remember the last time you've been this excited, Nico." Bianca shook her head playfully. "What is it?"

"This is the pants that I wore yesterday. Y'know, the music festival." Nico stated casually. "And here, on the back pocket, look what's inside."

He grabbed a small piece of paper at the back pocket and gave it to Bianca.

Bianca could only widen her eyes. 

_If you see this, would you leave a message? I'm sorry, this might be creepy, but you really are awesome. -Solace_

_/My number: xxxx-xxx-xxxx/_

And as proof, there is a signature that they both recognize as Will's.

Bianca took her phone on her pocket at the blink of an eye and saved Will's number.

"Hey, sis, it was given to me, not you!" Nico exclaimed but Bianca is paying him no attention as she is already typing a message for Will.

_Hi, Will! I still can't believe you gave me your number. This is Nico-- you know, that guy you called on stage? :)_

Bianca's phone vibrated several seconds later. "Oh my gods, Nico! He replies fast!"

_Yeah, I recognized you at the music fest that's why I called you. You're obviously that guy who collapsed on me ;) How are you doing? I hope you're more healthy now?_

Nico's older sister smirked as she types her reply.

_I collapsed not because I'm unhealthy but because I saw you ;) You look really good, Will- hahaha. You're awesome! And yeah, don't worry about my health, I'm good~ <3_

"I feel like you're doing something besides texting him, sis..." Nico narrowed his eyes and quickly snatched his phone. Before Bianca grabbed her chance to retaliate, he ran while reading the messages.

And Nico could only send his most famous death glare. But instead of trembling in fear, Bianca laughed hysterically. 

 _Oh my gods, Nico, what? I thought I'll be the first one to say a flirty thing! Meet me on Wednesday this week! I'll be training- you know, medic stuffs- on 8 AM - 11 AM and after that I'm free. Maybe you would like to join in a sort of medical training? It's really good! But if you don't want to, then 11:30 AM, coffee?_  

"Oh my gods." Nico muttered after reading the message. "I am not sure who I hate more; you or Will. You texted him flirty things! And he's so assuming!"

"Why? Why? What did he say?" Bianca widened her eyes.

"Well, look at this." He gave her phone back.

"Then go and meet him!" Bianca exclaimed. "If you won't, I'll be dressing up like you and I'll be the one to meet him!"

"Did I say anything about not meeting him?" Nico grinned. "I'll be going, of course."

Butterflies descended on Nico's stomach. He really felt like screaming — his life is getting better and better since meeting and knowing Will Solace.

 


	2. Even Second Impressions Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, others may have seen this posted before (deleted it though) as a separate fanfic but I posted it again here, made it as this story's second chapter instead, and edited it a bit. Sorry for that- I simply don't think it should be posted as a separated story? :3 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for those who commented! That motivated me a lot. :)  
> So, as promised, here's the continuation, or the time when Nico and Will met~

It is an underestimation to say that Bianca di Angelo is downright jealous.

Sure, he gets jealous from time to time but she is not really the type of person to be this jealous. Bianca is a very supportive sister; she felt like she should be happy for Nico's opportunity.

While laying down on her bed, she looked up at the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh. She should be spending her free day tomorrow with Nico. But it turns out that her Wednesday will be spent alone and lonely while her brother is probably laughing, having fun and dating with her ultimate crush.

Oh well. Whatever.

Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep, hoping to have no dreams at all. Tomorrow is surely going to be a long day.

* * *

Nico never remembered when was the last time he woke up this early happily. Everyone knows that most of the times, he wakes up grumpily and angrily. But hey, things can change, right?

He checked the time for the hundredth time this morning. It's 5:18 am. He still has a lot of time to do things.

For about five more minutes, he fixed his bed and left a quick message for Will Solace. For days now, they've been texting a lot. He also told him that he was not the one who was texting him at first and fortunately, Will does not mind. He mentioned that he actually kind of liked his sister's personality and that Nico is very lucky for having Bianca.

He wholeheartedly agrees. He is really lucky to have her annoying but very caring sister.

Good morning, Will. See you at around 7:45 AM? I'm sort of interested with medical stuffs and want to experience the training you have mentioned.

Nico proceeded on the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to look for some food to eat. He plucked two small pieces of grapes and propped it on his mouth before grabbing some leftover of lasagna on a microwave-friendly container. He worked on heating the food.

A moment later, his phone rang.

_I never expected you to be the kind who wakes up early! But okay okay, see you, Nics! Front of the camp, alright? Be sure to have your breakfast. :)_

Before replying, he prioritized the lasagna that he is heating. After it beeped, he carefully brought the container out and placed it on the table.

Nico typed, _Yeah- actually, I am not. I just woke up randomly. Mhm. I'm having breakfast right now. I guess I don't have to tell you 'you should too' 'cause you're a huge health freak for reminders._

A reply followed. _Someone's excited! ;) Yep. Of course. I just finished eating~_

With a smile, he replied back; _That's fast! Do you wake up at like 4 AM? Anyway, talk to you later. Gonna do some stuffs._

Nico placed his phone down on the table. And that's when he realized that there's a sticky note pasted under the table. He checked it out and read the content: _Enjoy your time with Will Solace, Nico! I love you, 'lil bro. Be safe. <3 -Biancs_

Smiling, Nico pocketed the short note. He appreciated it a lot, especially since he knew that Bianca is a fan of Will since then and would probably like to be on his shoes.

For a while, the younger di Angelo stared blankly at the walls, thinking. Maybe, just maybe, he could... Nico grinned at an idea that his mind formulated.

* * *

When Will told him that there will be a medical training, Nico expected to be training with him, maybe being in the same group, rescuing together, and all that.

What he did not expect is that Will Solace is one of the instructors. In fact, Nico's team's instructor. What a nice way to embarrass himself in front of a good-looking, kind and sometimes bossy Will.

Scratch being one of his fans; Nico is pretty sure that he finds Will annoying right now. And he feels like he is doing it on purpose; looking for no one in particular except for Nico.

"Nico di Angelo, calm down. In trainings like these, one of the most important things is to calm down. I can actually feel you releasing a lot of cortisol or your stress hormone." Will said in front of Nico's team. "Here, have some candy. It's sugar-free and can help relieve stress." He handed the black-haired boy a candy that he got from his pocket.

Nico just stared at the candy and shook his head. "I'm fine, Solace." He sighed.

"You're not."

"Whatever." He took the candy anyway, opened the wrapper and propped it on his mouth. It actually tastes good but he did not comment anything about it.

There are some gossips going on and Nico, being the sensitive guy that he is, actually knows it. He ignored it though. Will began to talk again, this time telling the trainees of some important materials that they should always have in case of emergencies.

* * *

At the end of the training, Nico does not feel that annoyed anymore but there's still something that he feels.

He hated not being able to interpret his own emotions, really. But at the moment, he ignored it. He walked beside Will quietly, not knowing what to say.

"So, how was it? How do you feel with the training?" Will initiated the conversation.

"I am finally aware of Will Solace's other side; he is actually very annoying." Nico said bluntly. He witnessed the caring side of Solace, as well, but then again, he refused to say such things.

"Hmm, well, I witnessed your grumpiness." Will smiled. "I really thought you're a happy-go-lucky person. Turns out that you're very stubborn."

"Says you." Nico shook his head. "Acting cool and all that, but you're also very stubborn."

"We're both stubborn, eh?" Will chuckled. "That means we match! Y'know, that's cute. I've read some romance-themed books about both lovers being very stubborn and they both do nothing but argue. Just like what we're doing right now."

They reached the coffee shop and Will pushed the door, letting Nico in before he enters.

"So, what are you implying? Those couples love each others deep inside despite arguing and bickering a lot. I do not. I simply find you annoying."

"Nico di Angelo, that hurts!" Will clutched his chest dramatically.

They both settled down on a table for two at the far corner of the coffee shop, to avoid a lot of attention. A waiter went on their table and both ordered a frappé before they continued chatting.

"Will, I am glad you invited me and all that, and I honestly don't know what you'll think but can I ask a favor?" Nico said seriously, facing Will Solace.

The blond raised his eyebrows. "What exactly?"

"My sister." Nico simply said. "I want to surprise my older sister since you know, she's a big fan of you and I can actually feel something's off with her. Sure, she's supportive as ever but... I don't know. We rarely chat. She sleeps without talking to me. She's less annoying."

"You talk like she's your girlfriend." Will laughed. "You two are cute. And what do you want me to do? I owe your sister a lot because you mentioned that she's the reason why you are at the music fest. And if she did not do that, I would not meet you again and probably, I would not be this happy today."

"Anything to make her happy. I don't know, probably a letter? Well, uh, that's demanding of me but—"

"No, no, I actually like writing too." Will smiled and he grabbed a piece of paper and black pen from his bag and started scribbling.

"This fast?" Nico raised his eyebrows. "You're so... prepared?"

Their frappé came and Nico took a sip while admiring Will's features in close-up. Will is really, really good-looking and that so-called good-looking guy is with a very dorky individual named Nico di Angelo. So embarrassing, really.

Will snapped his fingers before Nico's face. "Earth to Nico! You're so lost in thoughts, oh my gods, and that's so cute because you're staring at me."

Nico blinked his eyes and stopped his urge to squirm and blush like a high school in love. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing yet but uh-" Will got his backpack and grabbed something inside. He brought out two average-sized stuff toys; one a blonde girl and the other a blond boy. The two characters look oddly the same. "When I saw this, it reminded me of you and your sister. You look really close. Oh- these two characters bicker a lot but they really love and support each other."

"Will, shut up, we've been to Japan." Nico commented, trying his best not to show his excitement. "I know it's Rin and Len Kagamine, Vocaloid number 2. They're awesome, yeah."

"Oh my gods, you know Len and Rin Kagamine!" Will exclaimed happily. "That means you know Vocaloid!"

"Mhm." Nico smiled. "I've listened to some songs. I'm not a big fan, though."

"That's okay! Same for me, actually." He handed him the stuff toys. "You can have Len and give Rin to your sister."

Nico nodded and placed the stuff toys inside his bag. "Thank you! I- uh-" He let out a heavy breath. "Will, thanks, really."

"No problem - my pleasure, really. You wanna say something?" Will laughed. "Oh, anyway, a letter for your sister again since you asked for it~"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks again," Nico said, "I- um-" He grabbed an envelope from his bag and gave it to Will. "It may be one of the many fan letters that you receive but yeah."

"Nico!" Will grinned and received the letter. "No, I treasure every thing that I get but I'll treasure this the most! Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Nico nodded. "Are you going to drink your frappé or not? Because if not, I'm going to drink it." He pointed at Will's frappé which still has a content of more than a half.

"And share saliva with me? Heck, why not?" Will chuckled. "Nah, I'll have my coffee, thanks."

Nico does not want to control his happiness this time around. He actually laughed loud together with Will. Such a nice feeling, it is.

"You're so cute," Will commented.

"You are too," Nico said. "I mean - wait, what?"

* * *

Bianca does not feel any kind of jealousy anymore. She's just so happy, so proud. Really, she can never ask for a better brother.

Literally crying while holding her Rin Kagamine stuff toy, she ran and hugged Nico tightly. "You're awesome, thank you!"

Nico smiled and hugged her back. "No, you're the awesome one. Thanks for introducing him to me. Though, you may want to know that he's very stubborn, aggressive, bossy and annoying."

"Will Solace? Annoying? You can never let me agree with you on that!" Bianca pulled from the hug and grinned.

"You really love Rin, eh?" Nico asked.

"Well, she's so cute, so..." Bianca smiled.

"There's more, big sis." He gave her the letter from his bag. "From Will, of course. He says you're awesome."

"Oh my gods, tell me I'm not dreaming." She took the letter. "Thanks!"

She placed the letter down and faced Nico. "Hey, Nics. Thank you very much for all these. I mean, it's from Will, but without you, I know and I'm sure that this won't be given to me. Anyway, I want to talk to you about something."

"You're so scary," Nico commented and faced Bianca. "You just went from a total fangirl to a scary older sister. What is it?"

"Oh, it's still about Will but the thing is, I think I know something. After all, we are both very sensitive and you know that. I just think that you're having some feelings - different kind of feeling for Will Solace. Y'know, love?"

"I-" Was Nico that obvious? He just shrugged and answered. "Well, sure, I idolize him and you can say that I have a crush on him but love?"

"When was the last time you had a crush? What do you feel about him? Please compare it to your feelings with Will." Bianca insisted.

And that's when Nico realized those weird emotions he is feeling a while ago.

"And what can be the possible reason why would a celebrity ask someone for coffee? And the flirts! You're actually sensitive with your surroundings but not about yourself. That's okay though, because that's the reason why I'm here. Love you, bro. I'll always support you, alright?"

"Bianca..." Nico frowned. "Percy Jackson, my previous crush, is a cool guy. But Will... he's different. He... he has a very nice personality. I don't know. I mean you're a big fan and you've known him a lot longer than me and it would be unfair for you—"

"That's what you're worried? Nico, get him. I'm telling you to." Bianca smiled.

"I'm too dorky for that." Nico blinked.

Bianca laughed. "True. But just be yourself. Solace likes you enough and being dorky, awkward, weird and probably emo are fine!"

"Hmmm." Nico thought.

Suddenly his phone rang and a message was received. _Nico, thanks for the wonderful day! I had a great time. Hope it wouldn't last there because you're a cool guy and I want to know you more. :)_

Bianca peeked and exclaimed, "Nico, stop being so dense, 'I want to know you more,' he said. That- that line! You two are obviously dating! And please, next time, don't worry about me. Just enjoy with him."

"Sis, you're the best." Nico smiled. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support~ And there ends this story. <3
> 
> Also, for those who follows my other Solangelo fic, ['The Sudden Rain'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7085785/chapters/16104484), I apologize because I'm putting it to a hiatus at the mean time. I'm going to continue it soon! I just cannot focus on regular updating since I have school and... I kind of focused on my OC more than Solangelo. I love writing her but it's a Solangelo fic so... 
> 
> I can't really write a multi-chaptered story at the moment but maybe after my finals, I can do that. I'll write one-shots from time to time though. x
> 
> Have a nice day or night, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I portrayed Nico di Angelo as an excited and happy guy because at this fic, Bianca is still alive. <3
> 
> I haven't updated two of my Solangelo fics so please do have this fic. <3
> 
> I'm curious-- this is meant to be a one-shot fanfic but would anyone want to see more? I kind of wanted to add some Solangelo interaction if someone would like that. 
> 
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
